Lightning Trooper
| game file name = s_trooper_lightning }} Official Web Profile Experimental troops not yet deployed in battle, the Electro Troopers are already notorious for their potential for mayhem. Early weapon tests had a roughly 50/50 chance of damaging the Electro Trooper instead of their target. High Command is proud to announce that this has been dramatically improved, to more of a 70/30 chance. More importantly, they’ve modified the Electro Troopers’ XW52 Experimental Shock Rifle such that it can be aimed and fired effectively even while the bearer’s muscles are tensed from the electric current coursing through their body. Who are these Electro Troopers? What drives a man to volunteer for an assignment with such a great potential for self-harm? There’s no single answer. Some are troubled soldiers, the Electro Trooper squad is their last chance to make it, or wash out of the military completely. Others are brave, self-sacrificing men, willing to endure great pain and likely sterility in order to advance the state of the art in warfare. Most of them just want to melt someone’s face off. Unique among ground troops, Electro Troopers can actually short out the electrical systems of most vehicles, incapacitating them for short periods of time. With this ability, Electro Troopers radically change the balance of power on the battlefield. Overview The Lightning Trooper has been on the Battle Nations website since version 1.0, albeit known as the Electro Trooper, and has finally been added to the game in 2.4 Patch. The Lightning Trooper is an infantry unit that dishes out high damage output and crowd control abilities in return of limitation and simplicity. It starts with and has only one attack. The Lightning Trooper's Electric Rifle allows the unit to take on many small roles, such as weakening land and air vehicles alike and stunning important targets. Like aforementioned, the rifle sports only one attack: Forked Shot. The attack deals significant damage to targets at Rank 1, greatly increasing through promotions. The attack is also indirect, making it able to pierce through any units and ignorables in a forked direction. The Lightning Trooper penetrates 25% of the targets' armor and Stun them in a 3-to-10 probability. It is an explosive attack and is effective against both infantry and tanks alike. Attacks Electric Rifle= | attack1 = | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 4 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = lightning_burst }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 12; 15; 17; 19; 21; 23 }} Cost Trivia * The rebel versions are also cyan, but the orange and green parts are changed to red and black respectively. Updates 2.4 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Electro Trooper Web Promo.png|Lightning Trooper web promo. File:Lightning trooper-conceptart.png|Concept art from the BN's Facebook page. File:Shock trooper.png|The Lightning Trooper as depicted on the former Battle Nations website. File:ElectroTrooper front.png|Front. File:ElectroTrooper back.png|Back. File:ElectroTrooper icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.4 Patch